His Master, A Magical Girl!
by LunaLuka
Summary: Homura, Kyoko and Mami are in a sticky situation when demons begin taking over their city. Kyubey tells them in order to defeat them they must get a powerful magical girl that spawns rarely throughout time. But the closet one is in the Victorian era. Ciel Phantomhive. Kyubey offers him any wish and Ciel wants his revenge. If he asks for his revenge what will become of Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – His Master, Lets in the Stranger at the Window

* * *

Time freezes itself when it continues three girls and an odd looking squirrel thing (poke'mon?) stand in the middle of town.

_"Amazing how did you know it was going to be stormy?"_ The red head asks.

_"Intuition," _Answers the black haired female.

The blonde steps foward.

_"This is where the second most powerful girl is located, right?"_ The blonde asks.

The poke'mon or odd squirrel nods.

_"Wow! I can't believe were in the Victorian era. I think we bought the right clothes from the cosplay shop back there." _The red head says.

_"We should check into an inn and then search for the powerful magical girl tomorrow morning." _The blonde suggest.

_"It doesn't look like you guys can rest now."_ The poke'mon warns.

_"Demons."_ The black haired girl mumbled.

_"Ah, and I wanted to get some food!"_ The red complains.

_"Sakura-san you are always hungry. Well then are you two ready?"_ the blonde asks.

They nod.

They remove their cloaks and transform into magical girls! The demons begin to swarm in.

_"Akemi-san."_ the blonde looks at the black haired female.

The blonde haired girl pulls guns out of thin air; Akemi pulls out an arrow while Sakura fights with a spear.

_"Tomoe-san!"_ Akemi shots the arrow at the demon that was going to cause Mami to lose her head.

_"Let's make this quick, I'm starving!"_ Kyoko says.

The three get ready to fight.

* * *

"_How much time has pasted Sebastian?"_ Ciel asks.

It's a stormy night; Ciel sits and eats his dinner this night.

_"It has been over a month now sir." _Yes, it has been a month since he had become a Vocaloid and almost lost his demon butler.

CUL had said they wouldn't accept this defeat so easily. Ciel picks up his tea and drinks it. Ciel knows if the Vocaloids were planning an attack they would have already but Ciel can't shake that feeling off. Before CUL left into the portal she whispered words that did not reach Ciel or Sebastian's ears. And it is worrying Ciel like crazy.

_"RAT!"_ Finny shouts.

Yes, lately they've had a great rat infestation. Finny picks up a statue.

_"No wait Finny!"_ Mey-Rin shouts.

The rat crawled near the window in the dining room. Finny throws the statue towards the window. The rat scurries away from the window.

**Smash! **

The statue breaks and pieces go flying. It hit the ground so hard that the pieces had formed a giant gap in the window. Broken glass and pieces of the statue lay on the floor. A mixed piece of both glass and statue graze Ciel's face. A cut opens and its begins to bleed. Sebastian acts fast. He bends down and begins drying the blood and healing the cut.

_"Young master please add some pressure."_ Sebastian asks.

Ciel holds a napkin to the cut to stop the bleeding.

_"Do not tell me what to do! Go clean this mess!" _Ciel orders.

_"Yes, my lord."_ Sebastian responds to his youthful master.

Sebastian walks to the three servants who struggle to quickly pick up the pieces. He approaches with a dark aurora that scares the wits out of the servants. They turn their sift heads towards Sebastian slowly due to their fear.

_"You guys..."_ Sebastian begins.

_"Ugh..."_ says a voice.

Sebastian and the servants, even Tanaka and Ciel bring their attention to the window.

_"It's a ghost!" _Finny calls out.

_"A-a ghost!"_ Mey-Rin faints while Bard catches her.

Sebastian walks up to the window and sticks his head out the window. He looks down. A cloaked person lies on the ground with a big piece of glass stuck in their leg.

_"Oh my."_ Sebastian says.

But he wasn't _oh my_ing about the glass, this person had pink hair. Long light pink hair in white bows.

* * *

"_What is it?"_ Ciel asks as he gets up from the table.

He puts down the napkin and lets his cut bleed. It doesn't bleed much it is a bit dry. He walks up to the window to find the female lying on the ground.

_"Why are you standing there? Help her!"_ Ciel yells.

The servants franticly run to the front door and come along the side.

**Smash! **

Sebastian smashes the entire remaining window.

_"We will have to replace it. I will call someone out to fix it." _Ciel says.

Sebastian hops out the window and see how bad the girl is injured. The girl seems to be about fourteen maybe thirteen. Like anyone else would Sebastian wonder what a girl would be doing out here. The girl struggles to look up. She stretches out her hand and calls out a name.

_"Sayaka-chan..." _The female calls but her head smashes to the ground.

Sebastian looks up at the figure entitled Sayaka. It looked like the figure ran off wearing a cape. The servants come back around to help Sebastian bring the girl inside the house.

* * *

"_How is she?"_ Ciel asks Mey-Rin outside of the stranger's room.

_"Yes is doing alright." _ Mey-Rin walks away.

**Creak.**

Ciel enters the girl's room. Sebastian jumps down from the ceiling and peeks through to see what's going on. The girl lies on the bed with her eyes wide open. Ciel sits on the bed next to her.

_"Who are you?" _Ciel asks.

The girl doesn't answer.

_"Let me restate that. What is your name?"_

Her eyes turn to him. _"Madoka."_

Just what Ciel needs more Japanese in his life. She begins to sit up. She ignores the pain in her leg.

_"Why were you outside the window?"_ Ciel asks.

_"I came to warn you." _

_"Warn me?" _

_"Yes, if a person comes and asks you to make a contract for anything you want refuse. You have to refuse or it will lead to your downfall. I do not wish to see you off." _Madoka looks at him and smiles gently and he blushes a little.

Suddenly high winds swirl in the room and when he opens his eyes she's gone.

What did Ciel just get himself into now?

* * *

"_Huh, uh, uh." _Kyoko gasps and tries to catch her breath.

_"Finally!"_ she moans.

The demons are gone, well for now they are. Who knows when they will return? Their transformations become undone and they are in the cosplays the bought. The outfits seem to fit their color schemes. They walk over to a nearby inn. The inn was right next to a funeral parlor where a creepy grayed haired undertaker walks outside and spots the girls. Homura grabs Kyoko and Mami's arms and pulls them in the inn due to the awkward feeling she got. It was raining and they were drenched. An old man sitting at the desk assigns them a room and they head up to it. They bedroom had three beds and a desk.

Kyoko flops onto her bed. _"Ah I'm hungry! Anta!"_

Homura turns around. Homura sighs while she takes out her shield like weapon where she keeps guns and pulls out some candy for Kyoko to munch on.

"_Happy?"_ She asks emotionlessly.

_"Um!"_ Her words do not clearly come out but you can tell she's satisfied.

_"Akemi-san,"_ Mami asks, _"Who exactly are we looking for?" _

Homura pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket.

_"I had spoken to a magical girl named Umika. She helped me determine who the person is and where they live." _Homura speaks.

She unfolds the paper. _"Ciel Phantomhive."_

_"Wait is that even a girl?" _Kyoko asks.

_"I didn't know Ciel was a female's name."_ Mami says.

Homura didn't act surprise she actually didn't care.

All she knew was that she must make this Ciel form a contract with Kyubey at every cost.

* * *

**Okay who here wants to see Ciel in a dress besides me?**

** Hey guys welcome to the second part of the His Master series. If you haven't read part 1 go to my profile and click His Master, A Vocaloid!  
**

**"Anta" is what Kyoko calls Homura. **

**Okay I really wanna see Ciel in a magical girl outfit! **

**What do you guys think this magical girl outfit would look like if he becomes one? Write in a comment/review!**

**Anyways see you next chapter! Bye~nii!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – His Master, And the Missing

* * *

"_Do you hear that?" _The old baker's woman asks her husband.

_"Is it possible not to?"_ Her husband answers.

Trying to get some sleep they were awoken by a noise from the kitchen downstairs. The old baker's woman gets up from the bed.

_"I shall see what is causing the disturbance downstairs." _She lights the candle at the side of her bed with a match in the drawer.

As she gets up to leave her husband grabs her arm and tells her that he shall come with her since their might be a robber in their bakery.

They walk down their creaky steps of their apartment opening the door into the hallway of the bakery.

They walk into the kitchen where pastries they had set out for the next day, missing. The wife stands by the door while the husband examines the empty trays. A shadow passes by the wife.

She screams after seeing a red beast pass her.

* * *

Morning again and Sebastian already had woken and dressed his young master. He heads to the kitchen to prepare his young masters breakfast.

_"Huh?"_ Sebastian says.

The sugar was gone as well as the flour. It seems as if many ingredients had been stolen last night.

_"Bard..." _Sebastian suspects him or maybe one of those servants.

Sebastian was going to have to use leftovers to make his young masters breakfast or what they had left.

_"Sebastian!"_ Mey-Rin calls from down the hall. _"A letter!"_

She runs with her laces untied. She trips over her own two feet with the letter flying in the air. Sebastian jumps up and grabs the letter landing on his feet. Mey-Rin on the other hand has her face in a vase.

_"Oh it's a letter for the young master." _He puts the letter in his pocket and returns to the kitchen to make his young masters breakfast.

* * *

The pink haired female had disappeared a few days ago and her words still bother Ciel. A newspaper sits besides Ciel and Sebastian brings out breakfast. The breakfast looked odd to Ciel. It didn't look very flavorful but Sebastian always made things work so worrying is not a problem. Sebastian sets up the food on the table.

_"A letter, young master."_ He says while placing a tray in Ciel's face.

Ciel takes the letter from the tray; Sebastian also hands Ciel a butter knife. With the knife Ciel opens the letter from the queen.

Ciel reads it aloud, _"Dear Phantomhive, Oh boy, it seems England has been shaken once again. Many young females have been found dead. No cause of disease, no injures nor bleeding. Many females have also gone missing. On the other hand there have been many robberies involving food." _

Ciel sighs knowing he'll never be at peace. Ciel picks up the newspaper besides him. The front cover has a picture of a girl found dead lying in the grass. Her body seen worn out and stressed yet the girl smiled knowing she was at peace. Ciel began reading and he began to realize who he was going to have to visit. Sebastian better have a good joke up his sleeve. It was possible that someone could have drugged these girls up and killed them.

Ciel puts down the newspaper and begin eating. _"Sebastian prepare a carriage we're going into town."_

The Undertaker better give them useful information.

* * *

"_Ugh! Lau why are you here?" _Ciel growls.

Just before they left Lau and Ran-Mao crawled into the carriage. With Tanaka driving Sebastian sits with his young master in the cart.

_"I had read the newspaper this morning and thought you would be on this case on the queen's request. It seems interesting." _Lau says.

_"The disappearing and dead girls are rather strange I cannot blame you for getting interested."_ Ciel says.

_ "Disappearing girls? I am talking about the food robbers. Our food was stolen last night as well." _Lau says.

_"Dead girls? I presume we are heading towards the Undertaker, correct?" _Lau asks.

Ciel nods yes, very annoyed.

_"Just like the Jack the Ripper case once we find out the list of victims we will find out what they have in common and make a suspect list." _Ciel answers.

They stop in front of the Undertaker's shop. Sebastian opens the door for Ciel, Lau and Ran-Mao even though he would prefer not to do anything for Lau. They walk towards the Undertaker's parlor. Ciel stops and sees a girl with black hair in a light purple dress. She looks at him for a second then walks into the inn next to the parlor.

_"Young lord is there something wrong?"_ Sebastian asks him. Ciel enters the parlor having an odd feeling about that girl.

* * *

Ciel exits the parlor along with Lau and Ran-Mao. They wait until they hear the Undertaker burst out laughing because Sebastian told the perfect joke. They enter the parlor again with the Undertaker finally calming down a bit.

_"You kill me."_ He begins laughing again.

_"Ahem." _Ciel says.

_"Ah, yes."_ The Undertaker begins.

_"I presumed you are here on the food robbery case." _

_"Why would I come here for that?!"_ Ciel yells.

_"I am here because young girls have been coming up dead or missing." _Ciel addresses.

_"Of course!"_ The Undertaker seems wildly fascinated in this case.

He brings out two coffins. In both coffins laid young girls, probably in their teens.

_"The blonde is Cindy Campbell and the other is Joan Matrix." _The Undertaker indentifies.

_"Can I have a list of the other victims?" _

The Undertaker has the list already and hands it to Ciel.

_"About fifteen young girls dead." _Lau says looking over Ciel's shoulder.

Three girls on the list are missing. Ciel rolls the list up and exits the parlor.

After Ciel's carriage drives off another being enters the parlor.

_"Oh, Sayaka I see you came to visit."_ The Undertaker says.

* * *

"_Sebastian."_ Ciel says.

_"I need you to make a list of suspects." _It seems so familiar to Ciel.

Like the Jack the Ripper case but this time he doesn't have an aunt to lose.

_"Yes, my lord."_ Sebastian jumps out of the carriage.

_"He is one strange butler."_ Lau comments.

When they arrive home Sebastian was waiting for them with a list of suspects.

_"As expected!"_ Lau comments but the suspect list isn't that long.

_"None of these girls have anything in common but there was a similarity between some of them." _

_"And what was that?" _Lau asks

_ "Most of them met with Viscount of Druitt." _Sebastian replies.

_"So we have to go undercover and find out what he has done with the girls. We should send someone in." _Ciel says.

* * *

A high noble woman had held a ball that anyone could go to. A carriage arrived with Lau and Ran-Mao with two other people.

_"When I said we should send someone in I didn't mean me!" _Ciel scowled dressed like a girl in a pink dress.

* * *

**Please Review/Comment! Tell me if you like it or not! I love to hear your opinions! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – His Master, And the Viscount

* * *

"_I say you look quite good in a dress."_ Lau says.

_"Shut up!"_ Ciel growls. _"Anyways do we know the next target?" _

_"All girls have met once. Charlotte Megan was the last to go missing and was the friend of Nicolette Stifle who was found dead four weeks before she went missing. The current target is unknown but..."_ Sebastian says.

Through the crowd of people a blonde with strange ponytails talks with Viscount of Druitt.

_"She might be the next target." _Sebastian says.

_"Do we have any information on her?" _Ciel asks.

_"No, young mistress."_ Sebastian chuckles.

As the blonde walks away from the Viscount of Druitt, Ciel sees his chance. As he begins walking towards the Viscount a squeaky voice stops him from approaching the Viscount.

_"Mother, look! It is the girl with the cute dress!"_

_ "Lizzy..."_ Ciel mumbles.

Ciel turns back to look at Sebastian who just laughs like the demon he really he is.

_I'm in this alone._ Ciel thinks.

Ciel continues walking towards the Viscount of Druitt. Lizzy trails behind. Ciel walks faster and Lizzy catches his speed.

_"Oh, sorry!"_ Lizzy says after bumping into a short blue haired female, spilling her drink all over her.

_"It's alright."_ The blue haired girl answers.

_"No here let me help you get out the stain." _Lizzy grabs the girl's arm and pulls her away to get the stain out.

_One obstacle out of the way. _Ciel thinks.

_But why is Sir Randall here!_ Sir Randall from the Yard; one of the people Ciel hates, here.

Ciel continues walking almost their but he realizes his chance is lost when he sees the blonde female talking to him again. Walking out to the balcony his eye is caught by the girl with long light pink hair in a white dress.

* * *

"_Madoka!"_ Homura mumbles running to the balcony.

She pushes a girl in a pink dress a side in which she falls to the ground.

_"Hey!"_ She yells in a high pitched sweet female voice.

Homura doesn't say anything just turns back to Madoka but she isn't there. She sees her pink hair at the edge of the other door leading inside. The girl Homura had knocked down had gotten up and ran in Madoka's direction.

_"Wait!"_ Homura screams and runs after the girl.

Running behind the girl she passes who she thinks is Sayaka.

* * *

_What did she mean?_ Ciel asks himself.

Still wandering about what she meant a few days ago and how she disappeared like that. What was she, this Madoka? The girl that had knocked him down was trailing behind him.

_Why is she following me?_ Ciel asks himself and be picks up some speed by picking up a little of the heavy dress.

Then all of the sudden Ciel almost fell over but stumbled a bit as if he had froze and the girl that knocked him over was a little ahead of him. He kept running passing Lizzy's mother. They were being lead into the hall.

* * *

"_Sebastian isn't that the young lord?"_ Lau points out Ciel who runs behind a black haired female.

Sebastian recognizes the girl he had seen her at the inn near the Undertaker's parlor. He had briefly seen the light pink hair of the female that they had taken in a few days ago. She wasn't human. She wasn't a demon or shinigami. Not an angel, not a ghost. What was she? Sebastian follows behind his young master undetected.

* * *

"_Is that so?"_ Mami laughs at the Viscount of Druitt's joke.

_"Yes it is."_ He laughs along with her.

With protective eyes watching Mami knowing of the Druitt's past she was warned about him and the black market. But with Mami being able to pull a gun out of thin air she was fine but of course she didn't say that when she was told about Druitt.

"_Hey!"_ Kyoko, in a red dress and a chicken leg in her hand, is curious.

_"Yes?" _

_"Can I talk with you for a minute?" _Kyoko asks.

Mami turns to Viscount of Druitt.

_"I wouldn't mind at all."_ He says knowing what she was going to say.

_"Thank you."_ Mami waves as Kyoko pulls her away from Druitt.

Out on the balcony, Kyoko speaks with Mami.

_"Do you know where Homura is?"_ Kyoko asks Mami.

_"No I do not." _

Kyoko grits her teeth then takes a bite of her chicken leg in her right hand.

_"Why do you ask?"_ Mami wonders aloud.

_"Look."_ She points out into the distance.

_"Of course there's Demons." _Mami says.

* * *

Ciel and the girl were lead out into the hall. Madoka walks outside.

_"Madoka! Madoka!"_ The girl screams of desperation.

Into the dead of night outside of the place in which the ball was held they stood outside but Madoka had disappeared. In the trees Madoka is seen next to who appeared to be Sayaka and a girl.

_"Charlotte Megan..."_ Ciel whispers.

* * *

Homura recognizes that girl with Madoka and Sayaka. It was that girl who was going to become that candy witch that killed Mami in that last timeline.

_"Madoka!"_ Homura cries but she watches as they disappear into the dark.

Homura falls to the ground and tears slip from her eyes.

* * *

Ciel watches as the girl cries after calling her name. Suddenly two girls drop from the sky.

_"Anta, why are you crying?" _The red haired female with her hair in a ponytail asks.

Ciel recognized the other girl. It was the blonde who was supposedly the next target.

_"Better stop crying 'cause there's walking to be done!" _The red head yells.

The girl stands up looking at many figures coming their way. She wipes her tears and acts cool.

_"What's going on?"_ Ciel asks.

_"Who's this Akemi-san? A friend?"_ The blonde asks.

_"Someone who follow me out here."_ She flips her hair.

She then looks at her ring and so does the red hair. The blonde takes out her flower shaped hair pin.

_"Let's get these, demons!"_ The red head said.

Ciel watched as they transformed.

* * *

**Please Review/Comment! Tell me if you like it or not! I love to hear your opinions!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – His Master, And His Revenge

* * *

The blonde jumped into the air. Yellow ribbons covered her in the air. When she returned to the ground she was in a completely different outfit. Her outfit was western styled and she looked like a gunner. The girl who also came out here with him was called _"Akemi-san"_ by the blonde. Akemi also jumps up into the air but she seems to spin. Ciel can hear each item appearing onto her body. She jumps down with an alarming speed towards Ciel.

_Is she heading towards me? _Ciel wondered.

She was. She was targeting him. Ciel crouched down so he won't be hit. He squeezes his eyes shut.

**Bang!**

He opens his eyes to see he has remained unharmed. The girl was right behind him. Her black tights have a diamond pattern. The red head was already up in the air and transformed. She fought with a spear thats linked into pieces like a scorpion's tail. Ciel had finally realized that they were fighting something. At first they looked like normal beings. Then they slowly morphed into their natural form. They're tall, white creatures.

* * *

_Some many!_ Homura thought as she expanded her wings up in the air.

They had been trapped into the demon's barrier and even got a poor stubborn girl involved. Homura shot an arrow at a group of demons causing an explosion. Mami shot her riffles and Kyoko attacks with her spear.

_Will be able to beat them all? _Homura shots again.

"_Oh my, oh my." _A voice says. _"If this continues we will never make it back to the ball on time." _

Homura turns around to see a tall male wearing a tuxedo and a white mask whom had just jumped up in the air.

_"Who are you?!"_ Kyoko yelled.

The man turns to her and says, _"I am simply one hell of a butler." _

The butler throws knifes in their direction. Each magical girl scatters. The knifes simply cut the demons.

_"Oh, how fascinating." _The man says.

He swiftly moves across the air towards the demons.

"_Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"_ Kyoko yells at him but he doesn't seem to care.

He seems to find pleasure in this fight. He battles the demons with no worry. He jumps off one of their heads and takes out plenty of knifes. He throws them and hits them directly in the head. The knifes, though, just fall out of their heads with no damage done.

_"Watch out!" _Mami yells.

The man turns around and quickly jumps out of the way. Mami had turned the ribbon on her outfit into an enormous percussion lock cannon.

_"Trio Finale!" _She screams as she shoots a massive bullet eliminating all the demons.

The man had managed to gather all the demons which gave Mami this opportunity.

* * *

Sebastian jumps down next to Ciel.

_ "Sorry to keep you waiting, young mistress_." He smiled charmingly but Ciel seemed as annoyed as ever.

_"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" _Ciel yelled but had completely forgotten he was dressed as a girl.

_"Huh? Her voice?" _The blonde said as she jumped back to the ground with Akemi and the red head.

The blonde turned to him, surprised at his voice.

_Damn it..._ Ciel thought.

As they walked towards Ciel and Sebastian their transformations wore off.

_"Are you alright?" _The blonde asks.

_"No─" _Ciel begins to say this time remembering his girly voice.

Sebastian cut him off. _"Yes, we are fine." _

_"Who are you?" _Akemi steps up.

_"I could ask you the same thing." _Ciel smirks.

_"Is the battle over?" _A weird squirrel like creature approaches Akemi.

_"Yes..." _She sets down her arm and the creature climbs up her arm onto her shoulder.

_"Who could you_ _people be?"_ Sebastian questions.

_"You better have an explanation for what happened to night." _Ciel says angry and frustrated.

_"Could it be?" _The squirrel ponders.

The squirrel hops off of Akemi's shoulder. He turns back to face the magical girls.

_"I can't believe you found him so quickly." _It says.

_"Wait... so this is..." _the blonde questions.

_"Well who ever thought he'd be a cross dresser." _the red head said.

The squirrel walks up to Ciel.

_"What?"_ Ciel asks as he bends down to the creature.

Sebastian seems to despise the creature. He know this creature will bring trouble to his master with his next words.

_"I am Kyubey! Make a contract with me and become a magical girl!" _Kyubey proposes.

_What... _Ciel thought.

_" MAGICAL GIRL?! I AM A BOY NOT A GIRL! I MAY BE CROSS DRESSING BUT I AM NOT A FEMALE!" _Ciel bursts out into anger.

_"Y-young master please calm down." _Surprisingly Sebastian was shocked by this too for this is not what he expected at all.

Ciel took a few deep breathes. _"You must be kidding right?" _

_"No." _Akemi answers.

Ciel is ready to scream in anger again.

_"Young master." _Even Sebastian seems a little annoyed now.

_"Listen to what it has to s_ay." Akemi points down to Kyubey.

_"If you form a contract with me I can grant you any wish." _

_"Any wish?" _Ciel asks.

_"Anything you desire." _Kyubey says.

Mami jumps into the conversation. _"Not only will he grant you any wish but you get to wear a frilly outfit when you transform!" _

Ciel had seemed to completely ignore Mami because he is focusing on what Kyubey said.

_"Can you grant revenge?"_

_ "Anything." _

_"Hm..."_

"_Ciel?"_

That voice.

He recognized it anywhere.

He turned around. _"Lizzy!" _

* * *

**Oh no! Lizzy found out Ciel's cross dressing secret! Sorry I haven't been able to update this in a while.**

******Please Review/Comment! Tell me if you like it or not! I love to hear your opinions!**


End file.
